Liza Cabrera (ALRTF)
|songlink = Curse}} Liza Cabrera is the deuteragonist, and the main female character of A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Liza was born and raised on Tecpan soil, to an Italian mother and a Mexican father. Her life was awfully normal, as Liza grew up with cheer and glee, constantly surrounded by friends and family. These experiences taught her the value of morals and human life. Having large company and unmatched natural beauty, Liza is popular amongst the populous of Tecpan, with children and adults alike. She's pinpointed by her affection for Harry Potter and kind demeanor. Her outlook on life was always positive, despite her awareness. Liza has been a native of Tecpan de Galeana since her birth. She has the distinction of being Ashton's only friend throughout his childhood and is this his childhood friend. Liza was a typical girl with morals. Unlike most girls her age, she didn't spend her time getting drunk, going to parties, or fornicating with other boys her age. Plot Early apocalypse= Liza had been sick when the apocalypse started and stayed home along with her parents. Her parents supplied the house but planned to leave Tecpan de Galeana along with Liza when the first few infected started showing up. Unfortunately, before they could, men from the Costa Grande Cartel entered her home. The men stole their supplies and killed her parents while she secretly watched. Liza hid during the attack and managed to survive. |-|Chapter 1= Liza is seen again when Ashton is finally taken to the marketplace by Mr. Chet. She, along with Valdez, greet Ashton. However, Liza did so with a passionate kiss. At nigh time, Liza visited Ashton to talk to him. Liza's reason for kissing Ashton was due to the fact that she was extremely happy and relieved to see Ashton alive, considering him the only family she has left. Liza told Ashton about her sister's unknown status and her parents' murder at the hands of the cartel hit-man, which she was then comforted for. She was present when Mr. Chet was telling Ashton about his impending leave. Later, when the marketplace falls under attack by zombies as a result of Paco Barrera's actions, Ashton lent her his machete and she went on to defend Jose Quintero along with Mr. Chet, Sgt. Mendoza, Mendoza's men, and Valdez. After the attack, she began to weep upon being informed that 16 people had been killed during the attack. Liza tried to comfort the Galeana twins after the death of their mother Sofia in the aftermath of the grosero attack and was present when Mario Galeana pummeled Ashton after stopping the re-animated Sofia Galeana. Liza later aided in the clearing of the soccer field near the marketplace. Later that night, Ashton embarked on a rescue mission in order to retrieve the captured Mr. Chet, Daniel, Jaime, and Aguila from an unknown man, much to her dismay. Liza spent the subsequent hours crying, worried for Ashton. Her emotions only got worse when Valdez informed her of Mr. Chet's return to the marketplace, without Ashton's presence. Liza then set her sights on a darker path, slowly beginning to break the chains that banded her to her old life, one dictated by morals. She was soon calmed by a chat with Mr. Chet, him explaining to Liza that Ashton was looking for a cause. The following day, Liza took a scoped rifle from under Mendoza's nose and set out to find Ashton herself. Her hunt came to an end when she spotted Yuri holding Ashton at gunpoint. As soon as Yuri turned, Liza mercilessly shot her in the shoulder, missing the neck. Before she could finish Yuri off, Ashton snapped her out of it. When Francisco arrived to observe the scene, she reacted by aiming her gun at the now broken man. A week later, Liza is left traumatized by her blood lust. Deciding to detach herself from her former life, she set out of the marketplace on a course to an unknown location. Upon leaving she was spotted by Leonardo, one of Saul Mendrena's men. Saul had decided to sent Leonardo out to follow her, and eventually kill her. Personality Liza is, quite possibly, the physical embodiment of the Ying-Yang. Darkness didn't use to be a part of her, it just managed to seep into her very being when Liza was at her most helpless. She is remembered for her kind demeanor and high morality, a girl who would scoff at the mention of violence. There was this caring side to her that made you feel warmed and loved, like you actually mattered to someone in the world. No matter your background, roots, or circumstances, Liza was somebody you would be bestowed to get close to. In a way, Liza was the very light of day that took it to brightening the dusk at night. Nowadays, Liza might feel gone to the naked eye, and even the mystic eye would see nothing but smoke with a ray or two in its midst. Truth be told, if you gave her a good reason, she wouldn't hesitate to pull that trigger she keeps at the ready. Morality is but a relic to her now as she evolves along with reality, demanding her soul to take part in Darwin's philosophy. Despite this darkness and clobbering of her soul, Liza is still capable of compassion, and if you are worthy enough in her eyes, she could weep for you, call you "friend". It isn't her fault that she has become the way she is, but rather, she is at fault for embracing it. A word of advice, don't try to cross this woman who was once just another victim, but a victim no more. Relations Family * : Older sister Personal life * : Boyfriend, childhood friend * †: Close friend * : Mentor * : Close friend Other * : Shooting victim * : Alternate future counterpart Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Leonardo *Brian *A few of Don Tucan's hitmen *JayBaee Appearances Trivia *Liza holds the second highest amount of appearances in the story. *Liza is a contestant in the second season of the UFSW Hunger Games, alongside Ashton. She is the winner of the games. **For more information visit her contestant page. *Liza was originally intended to be a minor character, appearing only in flashbacks until Ashton ran into her reanimated self and put her down. Drafts and plans changed, eventually transforming her minor role into that of the deuteragonist. *Liza appears as a default racer in the hypothetical racing game,'' UFSW Kart. **Liza returns as an unlockable racer in UFSW Kart 2: Dual Rivals. She is partnered with Ruby Resnik from ''The New Nationals, with their moniker being "PBrien 4 lyfe". *It should also be noted that PBR Sharpshoot came up with the idea of utilizing Serratos before AMC did, as he has had a crush on her since her first saw her work in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Category:Characters Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gorgeous Category:NLO Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Imagine Themin' Category:Antihero Category:Gif Sex by KP Category:The Runes Protagonists Category:The Runes